User talk:Miley Spears
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Miley Cyrus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BreatheMe (talk) 02:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! I responded at User_talk:BreatheMe#Thanks_for_the_welcome Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:03, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I really just wanted to thank you for helping out, I really needed someone to help around here but I've been swamped with school so sometimes it's hard to come on. But feel free to remove them! ♥'[[User:BreatheMe| ''dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. ]] 21:12, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Editing Hi! I just wanted to inform you that when editing please add a formal infobox for celebrity figures/albums/movies, etc. I can't recall if there is a movie infobox, if not, just ask me to make one! ♥[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. ]] 00:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Sure I or you could do that. I just saw there were no articles on Hannah Montana regulars and wanted to start them. That's why I put an article stub tag on them so that people would know they still needed work. Someone else can feel free to finish articles I start because that's the wiki way! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) RE:Breakout Hi! I'm so sorry for my late reply, just to inform you, it's protected because a troll vandalized it sometime ago. It's now unlocked! Feel free to do so! :) ♥[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. ]] 02:49, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! In case you don't see this I'll answer on your talk page. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:27, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Userbox Aww thank you! That's so sweet :) ♥[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. ]] 05:09, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Deletion They both are deleted :) ♥[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. ]] 05:35, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Other pages? Hi, I was just wondering what connecting Justin Timberlake has to Miley and why his page is needed? ♥[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. ]] 21:58, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I answered on your talk page. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:00, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yes that is fine c: ♥[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]]'[[User talk:BreatheMe| ''lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. ]] 04:06, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday to myself It's my birthday and it's been a good one! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:34, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :My birthday's April 23. I don't live in UTC! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:35, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Back Made it when I was a tween and recently discovered it again! :) Would you like admin rights? xox Vickierocks (talk) 12:55, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Admin/Bureaucrat rights would be great and would allow me to help out better. I'll also answer on your talk page to make it easy to find. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 16:44, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for giving me Admin/Bureaucrat rights on Feb. 23, 2017! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 05:25, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Wiki design Hi Miley Spears! I've seen "Malibu" and i'm here to ask if you can become an admin to redesign the wiki. Lucas Millonario Muro 03:42, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry I took so long to answer, but I missed this! It's majorly cool that you'd ask me, but really, I am very, very busy trying to keep up with what I have already. I'm sorry I can't help. I hope you find help, so good luck! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 18:53, June 25, 2017 (UTC) can you please give me admin rights?? i really want to help make this wiki better :This question is undated and unsigned, so unfortunately I can't respond. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 19:01, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Edits/Designs SORRY ABOUT THE OTHER ONE I FORGOT TO SIGN I'M NEW TO THIS but Hello I'm MileysFanArmy and i've been editing this page for a while i add new pictures,videos,info etc i updated all the songs and other stuff and i would like admin rights so i can fix a few things that are out dated! like the background and home page. i hope you will see this message! thank you. MileysFanArmy (talk) 16:10, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hi MileysFanArmy. As I'm not all that active here (I'm mostly on Discordian Wiki and SubGenius Wikia Clench), we can consider you! First, I'll try to check through your edits in the next 24 hours or so. Second, if things check out good, I'll post a notice in the forum. Third, If no one objects in seven days, then you can be elevated. Thanks for your interest! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 20:35, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! it means a lot.MileysFanArmy (talk) 21:41, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Miley! Sorry if i'm, bugging you but any updates on anything? Has there been any objections? MileysFanArmy (talk) 16:32, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Check your user page. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 19:46, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey Miley, I was wondering if you had any ideas on how we can get more people to help out around here? Or attract more people to Miley Cyrus Wiki. Should we affiliate with other wikis? MileysFanArmy (talk) 18:25, November 11, 2017 (UTC). :Sorry I didn't see this until now. If you want to recruit, maybe you could post a message on related wikis. I really don't know what you mean by "affiliate with other wikis." Also if you're starting a new topic, it's better to make it a new topic by starting a new thread. That way messages don't get mixed up. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 02:09, November 14, 2017 (UTC)